Nos propres démons
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: Un homme célèbre a dit un jour : "Nous créons nos propres démons." Qui a dit ça? Ça veut dire quoi ? Peu importe. Finalement... Ça importait peut être un peu. Et il n'avait peut-être pas si raison que ça. Des démons j'en ai plusieurs, mais un en particulier a réussi à me pourrir la vie bien comme il faut.


Un homme célèbre a dit un jour : "Nous créons nos propres démons." Qui a dit ça? Ça veut dire quoi ? Peu importe.

Finalement... Ça importait peut être un peu. Et il n'avait peut-être pas si raison que ça. Des démons j'en ai plusieurs, mais un en particulier a réussi à me pourrir la vie bien comme il faut. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Vous allez avoir un peu de mal à me croire. Commençons par le commencement.

_**Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside**_

La première fois que je l'ai vu, il se la jouait super vilain prima donna à cornes de bouc. Mais je dois avouer que niveau allure, il en avait. C'est Captain qui a bien cru devoir se mettre à genoux lui aussi. Heureusement que je suis arrivé. On ne me vole pas ma scène sur ma planète. J'ai failli lui dire d'ailleurs « Ne marche pas sur mes plates-bandes Rodolphe » mais j'ai préféré quelque chose de plus soft et de moins risqué vis-à-vis de mes partenaires. Le SHIELD me considère déjà comme menteur, à un comportement compulsif et à tendances autodestructrices, sans oublier mon narcissisme. Si en plus ils devaient ajouter un inquiétant penchant pour le chaos malveillant, j'aurai été enfermé avec Hulk dans sa jolie chambre à baie vitrée sur 360°. Bref, on n'est pas sensé parler de moi. Comment est-ce que j'arrive toujours à dériver sur ma personne ? Suis-je si important et indispensable ? Non ? Soyez sincère je ne mords pas. Pas encore.

Ce jour-là je me suis tout de suite dis qu'il y avait un souci mais je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement et je n'en ai pas eu spécialement l'occasion puisque PointBreak a trouvé ça drôle de nous voler notre paquet à Capsicle et moi. J'ai bien essayé de le reprendre mais je ne l'ai plus vu des masses. J'ai juste compris grâce à mon immense intellect… Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Passons. Grâce à mon immense intellect, j'ai compris que ce salopard comptait faire et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas qu'on marche sur mes plates-bandes ! Donc, pas touche à mes affaires !

Arrive la deuxième rencontre où, après une proposition pour boire un verre, une tentative foirée de manipulation mentale à coup de baguette magique et un vol plané à travers la baie vitrée (mes affaires bordel !), cette fois-ci ne laissait pas présager que j'allais le revoir encore plusieurs fois. Je veux bien être charismatique, intelligent, riche, etc. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pour une fois j'aurai bien laissé quelqu'un d'autre taper dans l'œil d'un Dieu. Surtout que je suis athée moi. Ça ne marche pas comme pour les fées dans Peter Pan ces machins-là ?

-Tony, lâche ce StarkPad et viens là. J'en ai marre de ne jamais avoir ton attention.  
-J'arrive mon petit Schtroumpf, j'arrive.  
-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te gèle les orteils.  
-Menace menace… Tu sais, passé la 36 000eme fois, ça ne me fais plus ni chaud ni froid.

Des bras passent autour de ma taille et je me sens soulevé. Je grogne pour la forme et ma tablette me glisse des doigts comme de si nombreuses fois avant que je n'atterrisse sur un lit moelleux. Je soupir et ferme les yeux, prenant une pause lascive et dramatique, encore une fois.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas relater mon histoire ? Mes fans n'attendent que ça et tu sais qu'en plus ils aiment voir souffrir leurs idoles ! C'est super dur l'auto-apitoiement !  
-Pauvre chéri. Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe encore pour le méchant ?  
-Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça ! Qui a voulu nous asservir ? Sois disant que la liberté ne nous sied guère à nous, misérables mortels !  
-Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et je me suis excusé et racheté !  
-Oui oui, certes, mais t'étais pas là pour débarrasser les toits de limaces dégueulasses de la taille de baleines venues de l'espaces !  
-Excuse-moi si j'étais enfermé ! Et ce n'est pas le travail d'un prince, et encore moins d'un prince d'Asgard !  
-Ô ciel, pardonnez-moi votre Altesse…

Je me tourne sur le ventre et essaye de récupérer ma tablette posée en équilibre précaire sur le bord de la table de chevet. C'est que j'ai encore du boulot moi ! Mais voilà que Rodolphe trouve de quoi jouer sur ma personne. Décidément, cet homme (Dieu) est un vrai démon… et je ne l'ai pas créé celui-là ! L'alcool, le sexe et les tendances suicidaires oui, mais pas lui !

-Arrête de te plaindre Anthony, tu m'as choisis alors c'est tout comme.  
-Hmpf.


End file.
